


Open Armed

by Fluttering_Fumbles



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Breakfast, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Children, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hugs, Kids love Bruce Banner, Kids love Bucky Barnes, Nightmares, Original Character Deaths (Mentioned), Orphans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluttering_Fumbles/pseuds/Fluttering_Fumbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky had been recovering well, just in time to help Tiffany.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Armed

**Author's Note:**

> The Avengers aren't mine, but Tiffany and her parents are. I'm not getting anything from this except for feels, practice, and feedback (hoping for that last one). Feedback is welcome, especially with this being my first piece on this site.  
> *Please keep in mind that there are nightmares and original character deaths mentioned. There are also spoilers for a few movies.

Bucky had been recovering…well, he was working on it. He’d been silently living in the Avengers tower for about 6 months when S.H.I.E.L.D. placed a five year old girl in their care, a temporary fix until they could find an agent who would adopt her. Bucky was still sleeping on Steve’s floor, a precaution against any nighttime incidents, but nothing had happened yet.  
Bucky wasn’t impressed by the Avengers’ attempts to help the girl. Tiffany’s first night in the tower had turned rough quickly. She’d barely eaten any of the dinner that had been provided (no one had listened to Tony’s insistent suggestion of finding a burger or chicken tenders for the girl), and she wasn’t willing to approach any of them. Bedtime brought the sound of fading sobs, leaving no doubt in anyone’s mind that Tiffany had cried herself to sleep. 

 

Bucky was having a worse morning than usual. Tiffany had attached herself to Banner, of all people, after a few weeks of avoiding absolutely everybody. Bruce seemed to take it in stride, earning a rather amusing ‘guard’ while he was doing yoga; the girl scowled at everyone who attempted to enter the room and would climb on top of Bruce if the person didn’t leave. This morning, Bruce had gone to a conference that was scheduled before Tiffany came to the Tower, leaving the others confused as to how to get her to eat breakfast.  
Bucky rolled his eyes as Tony shouted something about waffles with toppings, Steve insisted that pancakes would be better, Thor offered a variety of pop tarts to Tiffany, Natasha pulling out fruit and yogurt to make parfaits for herself and Clint. Bucky watched as the girl slipped past Natasha and grabbed the milk out of the refrigerator, then stopped beside the counter, looking up with a frown. As Steve and Tony moved their argument over to the table, Bucky slid out of his seat, heading for the kitchen. Natasha frowned, but let him pass, and Bucky stood next to Tiffany, one hand hovering over a box on the counter as he looked at the girl. She shook her head, so Bucky moved to the next box. Her rapid nod made him study the box as he grabbed a bowl and spoon out of their designated places, carrying the things over to the table as Tiffany followed with the milk. There was a simple crossword puzzle on the back, so Bucky set up her breakfast and placed the box on the table so she could try the puzzle.

 

'Tiffany’s room. She should be asleep…'  
“No. Mommy, Daddy, where…No.”  
Bucky glanced at Steve, who remained asleep. Bucky got up and slipped out into the hallway, then into Tiffany’s room, just in time to hear the girl scream.  
“No!”  
She sat up, pushing frantically at her covers in her confusion, and when she saw Bucky in the room, she leapt at him. Bucky caught her as the door burst open, a sleep-disheveled Steve appearing in front of Natasha and Clint.  
“Bucky, you’re safe. Put the girl down.”  
Bucky tried to set her down but she wouldn’t let go of him.  
“I’d love to, but she’s a bit attached. My charm works on all the girls, apparently.”  
Tiffany sniffled into the crook of his shoulder, her grip tightening when Steve tried to take her. Natasha raised an eyebrow at Bucky, who shrugged. Clint sighed, rubbing his eyes.  
“What happened?”  
“I think she had a nightmare. I couldn’t sleep, and heard her mumbling, so I came to investigate. Next thing I know, she’s screaming and flying at me. Then Steve broke the door.”  
Steve blushed as Tiffany finally pulled back to look at Bucky.  
“Please don’t go.”  
Bucky realized belatedly that he was holding her with his metal arm. He attempted to switch arms, but Tiffany’s hand smoothed over the prosthetic, her eyes watching as her fingers dipped over the ridges. He tensed, waiting for her to become scared, but it never happened. The others went back to bed as Bucky held Tiffany close. She fell asleep in his arms, and he smiled as he laid down on her bed.  
“I’m not going anywhere, kiddo. I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
